Darth Cognus
|genero =FemeninoJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force |altura = |pelo = |ojos =AmarilloDarth Bane: Dynasty of Evil |piel =Roja |ciber = |era =Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion =Orden de los Señores Sith |maestros =*Darth Bane *Darth Zannah |aprendices =Darth Millennial }} La Cazadora fue una asesina iktotchi que operó en los años que sucedieron al fin de las Nuevas Guerras Sith. La Cazadora alcanzó éxitos impecables cuando fue contratada por Lucia, una guardaespaldas que trabajaba para la casa real del planeta Doan. Tras honrar su contrato con Lucia, la Cazadora fue contratada nuevamente por la jefa de la guardaespaldas, la Princesa Serra, para localizar y capturar a Darth Bane, el único Señor Oscuro de los Sith que había sobrevivido a la guerra veinte años atrás. Trabajando con un grupo de mercenarios que le había asignado Serra, la Cazadora emboscó a Bane y lo inmovilizó con veneno senflax, antes de tomarlo en custodia y llevarlo a la Prisión de Piedra en Doan. A pesar de haber completado su misión, retrasó su partida de la penitenciaría, creyendo que su destino estaba ligado inextricablemente con el de Darth Bane. Se dirigió al hangar de la prisión, donde encontró al Jedi Oscuro Set Harth y se batió en duelo con él, a quien eventualmente le permitió huir tras conceder el combate a punto muerto. Darth Bane llegó poco después, tras escapar del tormento al que había sido sometido a manos de Serra. La Cazadora se rindió ante él y le pidió que la instruyera los caminos de los Sith, una oferta que aceptó. Juntos escaparon de la destrucción inminente de la Prisión de Piedra y viajaron al planeta Ambria, donde la Cazadora tomó un nuevo nombre. A instigación de Bane, abandonó el yugo de su vida pasada y se convirtió en Darth Cognus, llamada así por su habilidad instintiva para prever e influir en el futuro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar formalmente su entrenamiento, la aprendiza de Bane en ese momento, Darth Zannah, llegó para luchar contra él por los derechos del título de Maestro Sith. Al percatarse de que los dos estaban parejos, Cognus no interfirió y sólo se comprometió a servir al ganador del duelo. Zannah resultó victoriosa, y a partir de ese momento la vida de Darth Cognus fue consagrada a la Orden de los Señores Sith. Años después, Cognus ascendió a la Maestría Sith, y tomó a Darth Millennial, humano mutante de tres ojos, como su nuevo aprendiz. Finalmente se vio forzada a rechazarlo por blasfemar contra la Regla de Dos de Darth Bane. Biografía Vida temprana La Cazadora, como era llamada, era una iktotchi sensible a la Fuerza que, como todos los miembros de su especie, poseía un talento natural en la precognición y la telepatía. Sus habilidades superaron enormemente a las de sus parientes, y con el tiempo aprendió a concentrar y controlar sus visiones con gran precisión. En ocasiones, podía percibir los futuros posibles y ejercer sobre ellos una influencia mínima. El lado oscuro también fluía fuertemente por la Cazadora, y con él podía impedir el uso de poderes y conexiones de usuarios de la Fuerza que estuvieran cerca de ella. Utilizó sus talentos en una carrera como asesina en los años posteriores al fin de las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Por cinco años se consintió a sí misma, tiempo durante el cual cultivó una trayectoria implacable y se ganó una reputación por obtener éxitos ejemplares en sus misiones. Misiones para la Princesa de Doan Asesina de Jedi En el 980 ABY, después de varias investigaciones y transferencias discretas de grandes cantidades de créditos, la Cazadora fue contactada por Lucia, una humana que servía como guardaespaldas de la Princesa Serra del planeta Doan. Se reunieron en la estación Paraíso, un puerto espacial ubicado en una pequeña ruta hiperespacial que estaba separada de la Espina Comercial Corelliana, para discutir el asesinato de la líder de una organización minera militante que había estado implicada en la reciente muerte del esposo de Serra, el Príncipe Heredero Gerran. La Cazadora aceptó el contrato y se dirigió a Doan, donde encontró a su presa en una caverna subterránea, pero también descubrió que había un Jedi junto a ellos que había sido enviado para mediar las tensiones entre la casta minera y la Casa Real de Doan. Atrapándolos por sorpresa, la Cazadora disparó sus blásters gemelos y primero mató a Gelba, la líder de los mineros, antes de eliminar a dos más en una sucesión rápida. Mientras estallaba el caos, la Cazadora comenzó a proyectar su aura de amortiguación de la Fuerza para reprimir los poderes del Jedi, un movimiento que lo desorientó de manera instantánea y lo removió temporalmente de la escaramuza. La Cazadora entonces eliminó a los mineros que quedaban, lo que provocó al Jedi debilitado, un Caballero cereano llamado Medd Tandar, a entrar en una confrontación directa con ella. Ella respondió a este desafío con otra ronda de disparos de bláster, antes de que el Jedi usara la Fuerza para arrancar el bláster de su mano. La Cazadora permaneció impávida, y escuchó cómo Tandar le prometía un juicio justo si sólo se rendía ante él; sin embargo, la Fuerza le había mostrado a ella que no habría ningún juicio. Después de avisarle de eso a su oponente, se precipitó a salir, ya que había puesto sus blásters confiscados en modo de sobrecarga—éstos detonaron y mataron a Medd Tandar. Segundo contrato thumb|left|250px|Ambria, donde la Cazadora se reunió con la Princesa Serra. A pesar de haber completado su trabajo de manera exitosa, la Cazadora creía que se había ganado la ira de la Princesa Serra a causa del homicio de Tandar, el daño colateral resultante. No obstante, un viaje con Lucia al Templo Jedi en Coruscant reveló que su padre, Caleb, había sido asesinado en el planeta Ambria, presuntamente por Darth Bane, el mismo Señor Oscuro de los Sith que había visitado a Serra y a su padre y los había atormentado veinte años atrás.Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' Tras enterarse de Lucia de la reputación de la Cazadora, Serra le ordenó a su guardaespaldas contactar una vez más a la mujer iktotchi, esta vez en nombre de la princesa. Nuevamente, la Cazadora fue a reunirse con Lucia en la estación Paraíso, donde esperó en el rincón más lejano del casino Fortuna Robada la llegada de su más reciente contratante. Lucia llegó poco después, y la Cazadora entretuvo a Lucia mientras ella aclaraba su intención de volver a enlistar los servicios de la asesina. La iktotchi pensó que había sido contactada para eliminar a más rebeldes, pero Lucia reveló que la Princesa Serra quería reunirse con ella sola y en persona en Ambria. Mientras le daba a la Cazadora un datapad con la ubicación del planeta, Lucia explicó que si aceptaba, la Princesa le ofrecería pagar el triple de su tarifa regular. Después de un momento en comunión con la Fuerza, la Cazadora aceptó la oferta. La Cazadora meditó por horas durante su viaje a Ambria, y a través de la Fuerza se enteró de muchas cosas sobre el lugar al que iría. Sin embargo, la claridad de sus visiones comenzó a declinar, y lo único que pudo predecir sobre su reunión con Serra era que no sería una trampa. Su transbordador, el Acosador, aterrizó justo afuera de un campo abandonado, donde desembarcó y se encontró a Serra. Cuando se convenció de que la Cazadora podría satisfacer sus necesidades, Serra explicó su deseo por la localización y captura de Darth Bane, un Lord Sith que había ido a Ambria varios años atrás. Por medio de la Fuerza, la Cazadora vio la niñez de Serra y sus años de adolescencia con su padre, Caleb, así como las caras de otras cientos de personas que habían ido y regresado de Ambria durante la historia del planeta. La Cazadora también pudo vislumbrar el rostro de Darth Bane y la confrontación entre él y el padre de la princesa; y el regreso de Bane un tiempo después, esta vez acompañado por una joven mujer rubia. Serra estaba desesperada por conocer detalles de su segunda reunión, y la Cazadora continuó con su sondeo de la Fuerza, que entonces le mostró a ella el resultado de la violenta muerte de Caleb. También pudo ver a otro hombre en la antigua cabaña de Caleb, enloquecido por un poder ajeno. Ella sabía que Bane y la joven mujer seguían allá fuera, aunque su presencia estaba oscurecida por alguna fuerza de ocultación mágica. Fue expulsada de su trance y violentamente repelida por haber intentado romper la bruma, lo que causó que cayera al suelo y gritara en dolor. La Cazadora se dio cuenta de que la hechicería Sith había impedido que eludiera el velo, y que su poder todavía era potente a pesar de la década transcurrida desde que se había puesto el hechizo. Se recuperó y le contó a la ansiosa princesa todo lo que había podido ver, confirmando que el Lord Sith en verdad había regresado a Ambria como Caleb lo había previsto. Aunque estaba segura de que había visto lo suficiente como para poder localizar a Bane, la Cazadora expresó dudas sobre su habilidad de realmente matar a un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Serra especificó su deseo de que Bane fuera atrapado con vida, lo que llevó a la Cazadora a recordarle a Serra su estatus al ser asesina, no cazarrecompensas. La princesa le ofreció a la Cazadora pagar diez veces más de su tarifa común y proporcionarle un equipo de mercenarios de respaldo. Todavía insegura, la Cazadora le preguntó cómo se suponía que iba a mantener a Bane en custodia una vez que ya lo hubiera capturado. Entonces Serra la condujo al interior de la cabaña en la que ella y su padre habían vivido una vez, donde la princesa entró en una bodega improvisada y tomó un frasco de senflax; una neurotoxina extraída de una extraña planta encontrada únicamente en el planeta Cadannia. Aunque Caleb lo había usado como sedante, Serra explicó a la Cazadora que la potencia del senflax le permitiría mantener a Bane aprisionado. A pesar de su incapacidad de percibir el resultado de la misión, la Cazadora estaba intrigada por la posibilidad de confrontar a un verdadero Señor Oscuro en combate, algo que sentía por lo que había estado preparándose toda su vida. Le advirtió a la princesa que requeriría un mínimo de diez comandos bien entrenados para cumplir su misión. Cuando Serra le ofreció veinte de esas personas, todos con previa experiencia militar, la Cazadora aceptó. Confrontando a un Lord Sith En los días posteriores a su reunión con la Princesa Serra, los sueños de la Cazadora fueron interrumpidos por imágenes recurrentes de Darth Bane. La Fuerza le mostraba visiones de sus actividades diarias, incluso el amanecer de cada día del mundo en el que estaba residiendo. Cruzando los detalles de sus visiones con una base de datos con todos los servicios incluidos de sistemas, planetas, y otros cuerpos celestiales, la Cazadora logró determinar que su presa podía ser encontrada en el mundo de Ciutric IV. Armada con el grupo de mercenarios que Serra había puesto a su mando compuesto de ocho mujeres y doce hombres, liderados por el Capitán Jedder de la Guardia Real de Doan, la Cazadora se infiltró en la mansión de Darth Bane mientras éste estaba ausente. Mientras sus cohortes esperaban afuera, exploró toda la estancia y comprometió los detalles a su memoria. Desactivó todas las medidas de seguridad de la mansión, incluyendo las que protegían a un pequeño edificio en la parte posterior de la estructura. Confundiéndolo con algún tipo de arsenal, la Cazadora entró y descubrió que era una biblioteca repleta de toda clase de materiales educativos, desde datapads hasta rollos de pergamino. También descubrió el holocrón personal del Señor Oscuro, aunque no estaba segura de qué era exactamente. Sin embargo, se sintió atraída por él y lo tomó antes de continuar con la inspección de la finca. Tras asegurarse de que los terrenos eran seguros, los mercenarios entraron y comenzaron sus preparaciones. right|200px|thumb|Darth Bane, objetivo de la Cazadora y el primer maestro de Darth Cognus La Cazadora sabía que su objetivo percibiría algo extraño cuando regresara y planeó aprehenderlo en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Bajo su orden, se instalaron detonadores sónicos en ambos lados de la entrada, mientras un par de mercenarios se posicionaron en el balcón con sus rifles paralizantes apuntados hacia el vestíbulo. Descartó la posibilidad de usar picas de fuerza y fusiles de carbonita para atraparlo, ya que ambos requerían de combate cerrado para ser utilizados con efectividad. Jedder cuestionó la eficiencia de los fusiles de confusión dentro de su arsenal, pero la Cazadora aclaró que los proyectiles que descargarían sólo tenían el propósito de volver lento a Bane el tiempo suficiente para que ella avanzara y administrara el veneno senflax. Una vez que hubiera completado su parte, los mercenarios entonces le abrumarían con sus ataques hasta que comenzaran a surgir los efectos del senflax. En el interín, el Capitán Jedder, que había oído de la habilidad de la iktotchi de percibir el futuro, le preguntó si todos iban a sobrevivir al encuentro con el Señor Oscuro. Aunque respondió que era posible que algunos de ellos lo lograran, se negó a decirle a Jedder que había visto su cadáver destrozado sobre el piso de mármol. Darth Bane regresó poco después y de inmediato sintió la presencia de intrusos, justo como lo había predecido la Cazadora. Ella mantuvo su posición en la última parte del corredor de arriba, donde comenzó a proyectar su aura de amortiguación de la Fuerza justo cuando eran activados los detonadores sónicos. Entonces los mercenarios atacaron a Bane, y aunque la supresión de la Fuerza causada por la Cazadora no logró detener al Sith por completo, lo entorpeció lo suficiente como para volverlo víctima de uno de los varios rayos paralizantes disparados hacia él. Se recuperó instantáneamente y mató a tres mercenarios con truenos de la Fuerza antes de evadir el rocío adhesivo de los fusiles paralizantes y saltar hacia el balcón. La Cazadora, ahora cara a cara con Darth Bane, hizo una finta con sus dos cuchillos cubiertos de senflax, distrayendo al Señor Oscuro de una serie de detonaciones de granadas flash en sus pies que lo cegaron momentáneamente. Todavía emanando su supresión de la Fuerza, la Cazadora le dio una patada que lo empujó fuera del balcón y después lo persiguió, momento en el que logró causar una herida profunda en su brazo con sus navajas cubiertas de senflax justo antes de su recuperación inmediata. La Cazadora entonces se retiró al balcón, pero su oponente eliminó a otros mercenarios y regresó para enfrentarla. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, la Cazadora lo atacó, aunque fue lanzada fuera del balcón por un poderoso empuje de la Fuerza. Bane la siguió, pero fue en ese momento en el senflax comenzó a surtir efecto; colapsó inconsciente después de aterrizar, y de inmediato la Cazadora pidió que cesaran al fuego. Por lo menos seis mercenarios estaban muertos, incluido Jedder, y la Cazadora ordenó a los sobrevivientes que se preparan para marcharse, ya que había podido ver por medio de la Fuerza la inminente llegada de la compañera rubia del Señor Oscuro. Después de asegurarse de quitar todo lo que pudiera ligar a la Princesa Serra con lo sucedido, la Cazadora tomó a su prisionero y sus posesiones personales antes de partir de la mansión y de Ciutric IV con los mercenarios sobrevivientes. Destino en moción El escape de Darth Bane Después de llegar a Doan, la Cazadora transfirió la custodia de Darth Bane a Serra, que lo internó en la Prisión de Piedra, una cárcel infame y abandonada del planeta. La iktotchi decidió quedarse con el prisionero, y mientras los mercenarios sobrevivientes y Lucia esperaban instrucciones de Serra, la Cazadora meditó tranquilamente en un rincón de la sala adyacente a la celda de Bane. La princesa llegó poco después, y la Cazadora insistió en entrar en la celda con ella y con Lucia. Luego, Serra sometió a Bane a la tortura y a un interrogatorio, y le exigió varias veces que admitiera que había sido culpable de la muerte de su padre. Cuando él negó esa responsabilidad, la Cazadora le recordó a Serra la mujer rubia que también había visto en sus visiones y que era muy posible que ella fuera la que le hubiera dado muerte a Caleb. La Cazadora se deleitó de la agonía de Bane mientras continuaba su tormento, antes de que Serra finalmente se frustró tanto por su indignación que se fue para recuperar su compostura. Curiosa por lo que Serra haría después, la Cazadora siguió a la inconsciente princesa, que sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la acosadora cuando se detuvo. La Cazadora se había preocupado por la reacción de Serra ante las respuestas negativas que Bane le había dado y le advirtió a la princesa que había dejado pasar su oportunidad de venganza. Cuando Serra le dijo que se fuera, la Cazadora se negó a marcharse, y expresó interés en lo que pasaría una vez que Bane se escapara. Serra prometió que al prisionero no se le permitiría irse, pero la Cazadora reveló que Lucia la había traicionado al facilitar su escape. Serra no logró entender la razón por la que la asesina no le había dicho eso antes, y la Cazadora mencionó que su contrato estipulaba nada más que la captura del Lord Sith. Ella disfrutó la desesperación de la princesa y sonrió mientras la mujer huía para determinar la validez de la afirmación de la iktotchi. Lucia apareció momentos después, y la Cazadora le dijo que había alertado a Serra de su traición. Mientras la guardaespaldas se iba en busca de su ama, la Cazadora predijo la destrucción de la Prisión de Piedra y se apresuró a la bahía del hangar, pero ahí sintió que no debía irse, incluso cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Sintió que su vida no había tenido significado hasta ese momento, y que algo en la Fuerza—aunque no estaba segura de qué exactamente—le decía que la verdad de su destino estaría a punto de destacarse. left|200px|thumb|Set Harth, otro aprendiz Sith. Mientras esperaba alrededor del hangar, la Cazadora notó a un hombre de cabello gris que parecía estarse preparando para robar su nave. Ella le sorprendió con una advertencia de que dejara la nave sola y recibió a cambio un ataque de la espada de luz del hombre. Ella evadió fácilmente la maniobra y confrontó al hombre que, en lugar de volver a atacar, afirmó ser el Caballero Jedi Medd Tandar. Sin embargo, la Cazadora no cayó en la trampa, y expuso su falsedad y también se burló de él. El hombre intentó asesinarla con una ola de energía de la Fuerza, pero fue neutralizado de inmediato por el aura de amortiguación de la Fuerza provocado por la iktotchi. Ella lo atacó con dos vibrocuchillas pero él logró evadirla, y la Cazadora, una mujer apasionada por la caza vigorizante, lo persiguió. Aunque lo intentó, la Cazadora no logró atrapar a su oponente mientras éste se escondía entre las naves. En una ocasión apenas logró esquivar la espada de luz que el hombre le lanzó, la cual cortó una parte de uno de sus cuernos. Ella siguió dándole caza, pero el sonido de la alarma cambió, y la Cazadora se dio cuenta de que ahora no tenía tanto tiempo. Terminó encontrándolo, pero ambos quedaron cansados por la prolongada persecusión, y admitieron que ambos morirían si el estancamiento se extendía todavía más. A regañadientes, la Cazadora permitió al hombre escapar en uno de los transbordadores, y en ese mismo instante apareció el anteriormente capturado Darth Bane. La Cazadora, a sabiendas de que él todavía la consideraba como un enemigo por su última confrontación, se arrodilló y le presentó su espada de luz y su holocrón como gesto de amnistía. El cauteloso Lord Sith tomó sus posesiones y le exigió a la iktotchi que dijera sus intenciones. Desde que había percibido su presencia en Ambria, la Cazadora lo había visto repetidamente en sus visiones, y aunque creía que sus destinos estaban entrelazados, estaba segura de que no era porque ella estaba destinada a morir a manos de él. Ella entonces le pidió servirle de manera absoluta si él le enseñaba los caminos de los Sith y también le prometió entregarla a la Princesa Serra. Bane aceptó, y ambos partieron de la Prisión de Piedra en el Acosador. El surgimiento de Cognus Como sabía que la Princesa Serra iría a Ambria, la Cazadora dirigió el curso del Acosador al Borde Interior. En el camino, discutió la naturaleza de sus visiones de la Fuerza con Darth Bane y cómo la habían llevado a la estancia del Lord Sith en Ciutric IV. Cuando Bane inquirió sobre la precisión de sus visiones, la Cazadora declaró que sus instintos rara vez se confundían y que había anticipado el regreso final de Serra al mundo desierto. Había acertado en su predicción; cuando el Acosador aterrizó cerca del antiguo campamento de Caleb, una imperturbable Serra salió de la cabaña para confrontar al Señor Oscuro. En medio de su conversación, Serra intentó disuadir a la Cazadora de su afirmación sobre el lado oscuro, pero recibió una respuesta negativa absoluta. Cuando la iktotchi determinó que la princesa no sería útil para los Sith, Darth Bane le dio permiso de acabar con su vida, y después la Cazadora sepultó cerca de allí el cadáver de Serra. right|185px|thumb|Darth Zannah, segunda Maestra Sith de Darth Cognus. Esa noche, la Cazadora y el Señor Oscuro discutieron sobre los sacrificios que harían para convertirse plenamente en uno con los Sith. Ella no tenía ni familia ni amigos qué abandonar, y le parecía que las posesiones mundanas eran intrascendentes; todo lo que ella tenía era el deseo de una existencia todavía mayor a lo que había sido hasta el momento. Por lo tanto se sintió inspirada por Darth Bane a tomar un nuevo nombre, como símbolo de su renacimiento Sith. El nombre que eligió fue "Cognus", un testamento de su propensión para la adivinación. Satisfecho por su decisión, el Señor Oscuro la bautizó con la denominación "Darth", pero le avisó que su entrenamiento no podría comenzar de manera oficial hasta que hubiera resuelto el problema de su actual aprendiza Sith. Bane le preguntó a Cognus si sus visiones habían revelado el resultado de su batalla con la mujer rubia, pero la iktotchi afirmó que lo que había visto con respecto a su confrontación era indeterminado; a veces lo veía a él como el triunfador, y en otras ocasiones prevalecía la mujer rubia. Bane conjeturó que las visiones de Cognus no eran muy claras porque su aprendiza se había convertido en su igual. Cognus fue dejada sola para reflexionar sobre las palabras de Bane, mientras que él iba a convocar a su estudiante para un último enfrentamiento. Ella sospechaba que la mujer rubia llegaría con refuerzos considerables para asegurar su victoria, pero Bane disentía y le dio una descripción preliminaria de los basamentos de su principio de la Regla de Dos. Cognus entendió y prometió que no interferiría cuando llegara la mujer rubia. En pocos momentos llegó la aprendiza de Bane, y desembarcó de su transbordador con recelo por la presencia de Darth Cognus, pero Bane garantizó que ella no intervendría en la batalla próxima. Sin preferir a ninguno, Cognus expresó su deseo de aprender de un verdadero Maestro Sith y pidió servir al que resultara ser el vencedor de los dos. Tuvo lugar una batalla mientras Cognus miraba, las armas de los oponentes se movían más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían seguir. Cuando le parecía que Bane había ganado, una súbita iluminación cegadora de color rojo causó que se volteara. Al percibir una impresionante descarga de energía, Cognus sabía que el espíritu de Darth Bane había sido expulsado de su cuerpo de alguna forma y había intentado poseer a la mujer rubia. Cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que Darth Bane había sido reducido a una pila de cenizas, y la mujer rubia, estaba viva aunque desorientada. Mientras la mujer se recuperaba, Cognus no estaba segura de si Bane había tenido éxito, por lo que llamó por su nombre; sin embargo recibió la respuesta de Darth Zannah, Señor Oscuro de los Sith, que le dijo a la iktotchi que Bane ya no existía, y que ahora ella era la Maestra. Cognus se identificó y le contó cómo Bane la había instado a que adoptara un nuevo nombre para intimar su existencia Sith, pero que todavía debía describir por completo su orientación en la Regla de Dos. Darth Zannah prometió completar el entrenamiento de Cognus y le ordenó tomar la espada de luz de Bane hasta que construyera la suya. Su nueva Maestra entonces le explicó que como la heredera selecta del legado de los Sith, Cognus enfrentaría un día a Zannah en una última confrontación decisiva a la que sólo sobreviviría una de ellas. Señor Oscuro de los Sith Después, en algún momento en la vida de Cognus, tomó a un aprendiz para sí misma, el humano mutante de tres ojos''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Darth Millennial. Cognus, acérrima partidaria del dogma de Bane, a veces entraba en desacuerdo con su aprendiza sobre la necesidad de la Regla de Dos de Darth Bane. Millenial consideraba a la Regla de Dos muy restrictiva, y eventualmente la iktotchi se vio obligada a excomulgarlo por su sacrilegio. Millennial apenas logró escapar de la hiel de Cognus y huyó al mundo de Dromund Kaas, donde estableció la religión de la Fuerza Oscura. Mientras tanto, Darth Cognus siguió impulsando la doctrina establecida por Bane y tomó a un nuevo aprendiz en conformidad con la Orden de los Lores Sith. Personalidad y rasgos left|175px|thumb|Darth Millenial, el aprendiz rebelde de Darth Cognus. La Cazadora era una iktotchi de piel roja con ojos amarillos penetrantes, dientes afilados, y dedos regordetes, lo cual era una característica común entre personas de su especie. Vestía en túnicas negras que, cuando se echaba la capucha hacia atrás, exponía cuernos craniales que se extendían justo por encima de sus hombros, y una barbilla marcada por cuatro tatuajes negros en la forma de líneas punteagudas que se extendía hasta más abajo de su labio inferior. Lucia consideraba que la Cazadora era agraciada y elegante y concluyó que de no ser por sus tendencias sádicas, hubiera sido muy hermosa. La Cazadora disfrutaba la miseria de los demás y le gustaba poder ser testigo de su sufrimiento personalmente. Tomó un gran placer viendo la tortura de Bane a manos de Serra, así como la reacción de la princesa cuando la Cazadora le contó la traición de Lucia. En el casino Fortuna Robada, expresó gran interés en el reto a muerte de la arena ensangrentada entre una terbestia y un lobo-jabalí, incluso cuando Lucia se había ido para no ver el sangriento espectáculo. Para la Cazadora era indiferente las distinciones del "bien" o el "mal", pero aún así se sintió interesada por lo que causaba que las personas calificaran a los demás con tales términos. La designación de cazarrecompensas ofendía a la Cazadora que, al ser una asesina a cabo, se enorgullecía de la trayectoria impecable que mantuvo a lo largo de su carrera de cinco años. No obstante, cuando se vio ante el dilema de matar a Set Harth a su propio riesgo de no lograr sobrevivir a la destrucción de la Prisión de Piedra, su sentido común triunfó sobre su sed de sangre. Como asesina a sueldo, le parecía indiferente a quien cazaría y se abstuvo de permitir que sus sentimientos personales se impusieran sobre su ética de negocios. Aunque aceptaba los créditos como compensación contractual, la Cazadora no estaba interesada en el lucro o las posesiones materiales. En cambio, ella anhelaba un propósito, ya que sentía que de lo contrario su vida carecía de significado. La Cazadora reconocía a los Sith y respetaba el poder que ellos sostenían. Aunque se entusiasmó con la idea de combatir y vencer a un Lord Sith, la Cazadora no se engañó con la idea de que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, aceptó la oferta de Serra de encontrar a Darth Bane porque la Cazadora creía que de algún modo sus destinos estaban entrelazados. Sabía que por medio de los Sith estaba el camino al poder que ella buscaba, y se ofreció a Bane y a Zannah en anticipación de que un día ella podría comandar el poderío del lado oscuro. Darth Bane notó su inteligencia y sabiduría en diversas ocasiones y le gustó que escogiera el nombre Sith "Cognus" que, para él, significaba que era consciente de la superioridad de sus poderes mentales sobre sus proezas de pelea. Darth Cognus siguió profundamente inmersa en las filosofías de Darth Bane después de su ascenso a la Maestría Sith y se adhirió al entrenamiento de sólo un aprendiz como lo definía la Regla de Dos. Su primer aprendiz, Darth Millennial, profundizó en los axiomas que iban en contra a la Orden de los Señores Sith, y Darth Cognus dio a conocer en repetidas ocasiones su desapruebo de las ideas de su aprendiz y finalmente se vio obligada a excomulgarlo. Poderes y habilidades thumb|180px|right|Las vibrocuchillas eran algunas de las múltiples armas en el arsenal de la Cazadora. Aunque la Cazadora poseía las naturales habilidades telepáticas y precognitivas de su especie, las suyas eran mucho más avanzadas a las efímeras imágenes que experimentaban otros iktotchi. Durante su vida temprana, aprendió a juntar y a contrlar la dirección de sus visiones, las cuales ocasionalmente le aparecían en la forma de sueños o durante sus meditaciones. Con la concentración suficiente, la Cazadora podía usar la Fuerza para ver el pasado de una persona o de un lugar, y con él también podía percibir futuros posibles. En la mayoría de las ocasiones logró decifrar los significados de sus visiones, pero algunas veces los futuros que veía eran tan aleatorios que no podía buscarles el sentido. Sin embargo, sus talentos le sirvieron bien en sus profesión de asesina; gracias a sus percepciones extrasensoriales, siempre encontraba a la persona por la que había sido contratada para matar. Cuando Darth Bane descubrió la habilidad de la Cazadora, llegó a la conclusión de que con el entrenamiento Sith apropiado, lograría ver todos los futuros posibles, prepararse para cambios inesperados, e incluso hacer que llegara el que más le conveniera. La Cazadora también poseía un talento innato de interrumpir y surpimir el uso de la Fuerza en otros. Aquellos que tenían poca o nula afinidad por el lado oscuro se sentían atrapados por la inesperada sensación asfixiante del poder de la Cazadora y sufrían de una habilidad significativamente disminuida de manipular la Fuerza. Su poder incluso atrapó por sorpresa a Darth Bane, pero el Señor Oscuro logró vencer la obstaculización de la Fuerza causada por la Cazadora cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era su fuente. La Cazadora poseía una gran variedad de armas, incluyendo detonadores sónicos, picas de fuerza, pistolas de enredo, y rifles paralizantes y de carbonita. Además de sus dos pistolas bláster, la Cazadora utilizó armas blancas en combate, y llevaba en su persona dos vibrocuchillas que usaba con gran pericia. También utilizó dos largos cuchillos de hoja fina cuando intentó dispensar el veneno senflax. Estaba interesada en el uso de espadas de luz pero no tenía experiencia con ellos, y por lo tanto descartó la idea de usar el de Darth Bane contra Set Harth, que lo manejaba a la perfección. La iktotchi era habilidosa en la infiltración y también era capaz de haquear. Entre bastidores Darth Cognus fue creada por Abel G. Peña, y fue primero mencionada—aunque sin nombre—como la Maestra Sith de Darth Millennial en la quinta parte de ''The Dark Forces Saga, titulada Two Peas in a Pod. Peña después la nombró en Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties, un suplemento online escrito para el octogésimoctavo número de Star Wars Insider. Darth Andeddu fue considerado originalmente como un candidato para ser el Maestro de Darth Millennial, pero Peña tuvo que abandonar esa idea debido a que la concepción del Maestro de Millennial era un personaje femenino y ya había sido presentado a Lucasfilm Ltd. para su aprobación.Jedi Council Forums - Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Sentía que los nombres de Cognus y Millennial describían correctamente su interacción uno con el otro y comparó su relación a la de Carl Jung con Sigmund Freud, con Cognus representando a éste.Abel Peña's [[StarWars.com] blog, anunciado el 27 de agosto de 2010] Aunque Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties no especificó el género de Cognus, Peña consideraba que el personaje era mujer, hecho que posteriormente fue canonizado en Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. Peña tenía ideas específicas para la aparición de Darth Cognus y trabajó mucho con el artista Chris Trevas sobre el diseño visual del personaje. Sentía que Darth Millennial consideraba a Cognus como algo parecido a un súcubo y quería que su apariencia visual reflejara ese detalle. Entre las ideas que Peña tenía eran labios con "una calidad gorda tipo Jolie", un gruñido de "vampiresa", y tatuajes Sith similares a los del Jedi Oscuro miraluka Jerec. Trevas llegó a ilustrar un concepto femenino de Darth Cognus para The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia basándose en las ideas de Peña. A pesar de esto, la entrada de Darth Cognus en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia la identifica erróneamente como hombre. Posteriormente, a Darth Cognus le fue dado un papel importante en la tercera novela de la Trilogía de Darth Bane, titulada Dynasty of Evil, donde varios elementos de su historia de fondo fueron abordados con mayor profundidad. El oficial de Lucasfilm Leland Chee señaló en su blog que el nombre de Cognus está basado en la palabra "cognizance" , que significa "conciencia, conocimiento y percepción".Cognizance definition, retrieved from Dictionary.com on [[August 28], 2010] Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' Fuentes * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Cognus, Darth Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Iktotchi Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith